Rai's Dream Girl
by EnglishToySpaniel
Summary: Kimiko long lost sister Akeela Senoj sanog comes to the temple. Then Rai's long lost cousin comes.....RomanceHumorActionAdventure
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko woke up to hear Dojo singing "Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting. Those dudes were fast as

lighting. In fact it was a little bit frightning. But they fought with expert timing. They were funky China

men, from funky China town. They were chopping back up,they were chopping them down. It was

anchient Chinese art and everybody knew their part. To a fainting,to snip and a kickin' from the hip.

Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting. Those kids were fast as lighting. In fact it was a little bit frighting.

But they fought with expert timing." Kimiko ran into the medatating room, to see Dojo with his eyes

close and him singing the rest of the song. Kimiko disturbed Dojo from what he called, a medataing

session. Dojo opened one eye, then the other. He rasied his eyebrows, lifted his head and said

"What is it Kimiko?", Kimiko stared into Dojo's eyes. "Stop singing that stupid song for the last

time!".Omi walked in from the kicthen."Good morning Kimiko." he said. Kimiko's eyes turned

into love eyes. Omi said "What happened, whats wrong did a Shen Gong Wu activate ?" Kimiko

pointed to Omi's underwear. Omi looked down at his underwear. His face turned redder than a red apple.

Kimiko's PDA rang. She ran to the annoying sound of her PDA in her room. She answered her PDA,

to find out her twin sister Akeela was coming to the temple. Raimundo was being nosey. He said "You

have a twin sister?" Kimiko walked away as she rolled her eyes. Raimundo said "What, what did I say wrong?"

The door bell rang. Kimiko ran to the door. So did everbody else except for Master Fung. Master Fung

took his time. Kimiko swung the door opened. Akeela dropped her bags to give her sister I huge hug.

Master Fung greeted her and Raimundo dedcied to take her bags. Rai struggled to lift the brick feeling bag.

He tumbled into the room. He dropped the bag hopping to get a kiss from Akeela. But Akeela didn't

noticed he took the bags. Kimiko and Akeela were still hugging. They stopped hugging when they noticed

everybody was staring at them. "Hi Clay, Hi Master Fung, Hi Dojo, _**Hi Omi and Raimundo**._" Akeela said

Raimundo and Omi looked at eachother in confusion. Akeela walked up to Raimundo and said (In a wisper)

"You're cute." Raimundo said "Follow me." Akeela and Raimundo had a whole conversation. About at 9:30

everbody took there shower. When it was Akeela's turn Rai tryed to sneek a peek at her nude body.

He got a peek for like an half-hour then he left. When everybody was done taking a shower they fell asleep.The next

morning The "Rainbow Star"(Real Shen Gong Wu) Shen Gong Wu activated. They all jumped onto Dojo's

back. He claimed he couldn't breathe. But he managed to carry everyone to the exact spot where the Shen Gong

Wu was located.They meet up with thier foes,Jack Spicer and Wuya. Akeela was fighting Jacks robots. As everyone

were still fighting Akeela and Jack Spicer stopped. They went to go reach for the "Rainbow Star" As Akeela touched

so did Jack. Akee;a said "Jack I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown." "I accept, name your game. Hey that ryhmes,

Name your game, Name your game, Name your game." "Are you dumb Jack. Well forget that the challange is...

* * *

**Wait till the next story. It will be even better. Also plz (please) give me reviews.**


	2. I wish he'd love me

"The challange is-" Then Akeela felt a raindrop on her head. Akeela ran under the closest thing she saw. Then it started to ran on jacks head. Then a umbrella came out one of Jack's Robos. Then Jack said "Next time it won't rain and i'll get you. Man that didn't rhyme!" Wuya said "Let's go you big dummie." "Come on let's get home before the rain get's harder." Kimiko said." Dojo hurried home Akeela ran into the room. She started to right a song:

**Verse1-He is the only one that can save me from my miseary**

**The only thing I can think about is him and me (together)**

**Chorus-He needs me, I need him, We need eachother ohhhhhh x2**

**Verse2- I've been thinking does he love me or not yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Does he want to tie me in a knot of love ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Chorus-He needs me, I need him, We need eachother ohhhhhhh x3**

**Oh yes I love you Rai**

**You make my life**

**Well I don't how to explain it**

**But your wonderful **

**And I know I love you**

**Chorus- He needs me, I need him, We need eachother ohhhhhhhhhh x4**

I just wish he could take me out to dinner. Next she started to sing a song

**Sorry If I Keep Leaving You Like This. IT'S FUN AND MAN PLZ GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS**

**Next Story: Pippi long stocking**

**It's not going to really write a story it's going to be a funny poem**

Return to Top


End file.
